Harvey Jerome Brudner (1931-2009)
Harvey Jerome Brudner (born in Brooklyn, New York on ) is a scientist and was the Dean of Science & Technology at the New York Institute of Technology. He received his B.S. in Engineering Physics in 1952 and graduated cum laude. He received his M.S. in Physics in 1954, and his Ph.D. in Theoretical Physics in 1959, all from New York University. He was the Dean of Science & Technology at the New York Institute of Technology from 1962 to 1964. He was President of the Westinghouse Learning Corporation from 1971 to 1976, and is the President of the Joyce Kilmer Centennial Commission, in New Brunswick, New Jersey from 1985 to the present. He was made a fellow of the IEEE in 1978, "for leadership in the development and application of computers and electronic, audio-visual systems in education and training." He was also President of the Highland Park, New Jersey Centennial Commission. Obituary Brudner Harvey J., PhD, 78, passed away peacefully with his family at his side at the Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital in New Brunswick on Tuesday, September 15, 2009. He was born and raised in New York City and lived for many years in Highland Park, NJ.Dr. Brudner received B.S. degrees in Engineering and Physics and graduated cum laude from New York University in 1952. He received his M.S. in Physics two years later and his PhD in Theoretical Physics in 1959.Dr. Brudner became the President of Medical Development, Inc in Jersey City and Fort Lee, NJ. Following his employment at Medical Development, Inc., he served as a professor and then Dean of the Science and Technology Department at New York Institute of Technology. Dr. Brudner was then asked to be President of Westinghouse Learning Corporation. He was very proud to have been made a fellow of the IEEE, for his leadership, development and application of computers and electronics, audio-visual systems in education and training. Dr. Brudner was also a research scientist at the Power Authority of the State of New York, (PASNY), from which he retired.Dr. Brudner was instrumental and active as the President of the Joyce Kilmer Centennial Commission in New Brunswick. He was also the President of the Highland Park (NJ) Centennial Commission and involved in a host of other organizations in Highland Park and Middlesex County including serving on advisory boards to Middlesex County College.An extremely kind, gregarious and thoughtful person, Dr. Brudner will be sadly missed by many. He was predeceased by his parents, Joseph and Anna, his brother Sol B. Brudner and is survived by his loving wife Helen G. Brudner, his devoted children, Mae Brudner and her husband, Edward Namath, T.J. Brudner and his wife Sharon, J. Scott Brudner, and his cherished granddaughter Nicole Namath.The Funeral Service will be held on Thursday, September 17th at 11 am at the Crabiel Parkwest Funeral Chapel, 239 Livingston Avenue, New Brunswick, NJ. Internment will be private.In lieu of flowers, memorial donations may be made to the Highland Park Public Library, 31 North Fifth Street, Highland Park, NJ.Published in The Record and Herald News on September 16, 2009 Publications * Computer-Managed Instruction; Science; November 29, 1968: 970-976 * Fermat and the Missing Numbers, 1994 ISBN 0964478501 * How the Babylonians Solved Numbered Triangle Problems 3,600 Years Ago; Technological Horizons In Education, Volume 26, 1998. "A classic mystery locked in a 3,600-year-old Babylonian clay tablet has been solved! How did the Babylonians know the Pythagorean theorem a thousand years before the Greek mathematician and philosopher was born? For those who have forgotten their geometry, the Pythagorean theorem states: "The square of the hypotenuse of a right-angle triangle is equal to the sum of the squares of the two ..." * How Two Even Numbers Can Be Used to Produce Three Pythagorean Numbers, 2005 External links *Blog *Blog References Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people